


Thinking Out Loud

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you wake up to a pissed off Jessica Jones.





	Thinking Out Loud

You huffed a loud sigh as you slammed your hand over the alarm clock on the table next to you. You peeled an eye open and frowned as you noticed it was hardly at the crack of dawn before loud music was heard down the hallway of the shared apartment of you and Jessica Jones.  
  
“Jess?” You called out as you rubbed sleep from your eyes. You swung your legs off your bed and stumbled for a moment before you walked out of your room and made it down the hall, noticing Jessica’s door was wide open. You stood in the threshold with crossed arms and a hiked brow.  
  
“Jess, what the fuck are you doing?” you swore as you noticed your friend was already halfway through a bottle of whiskey.  
  
“I can’t figure this shit out!” she slammed the bottle down on the surface before staring hard at you.  
  
“Take a breath- did you sleep at all last night?” You asked as you walked over to her and leaned against the desk.  
  
“No.” She sat back in the chair, causing the bottle to slip between her fingers onto the floor.  
  
“First of all,” you huffed out, grabbing the bottle off the floor. “it’s six in the morning. You’re not drinking anymore.”  
  
“I have to find Kilgrave, Y/N.” she sighed.  
  
“No. you need sleep.” you scolded, promptly pointing to the door.  
  
She sighed and grumbled a string of swears before grumpily standing up and drunkenly walking out of the room.


End file.
